tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
The Poetic Edda Timeline
Dawn Era *The brothers Anu and Padomay enter into the Void. *Anu and Padomay create their own Souls, Anui-El and Sithis, respectively, whose interplay creates the Aurbis. *The creation of the Aurbis starts the Dawn Era and begins the Cycle of the Kalpa. *The end of the previous Kalpa and the start of a new Kalpa. **Events of the previous Kalpa: ***The continents of this version of Nirn are called: Lyg and Yokuda ***The races of this version of Nirn are: the Dreugh, the Hist, Yokudan Humans and the Sinistral Elves. ***The Dreugh rule most of Lyg and were led by the Ruddy Man (this kalpa's version of Molag Bal). ****The tyrannical dreugh-kings enslaved the oceans of Lyg and fought constant border wars among themselves. ***The Sinistral Elves rule most of Yokuda with a massive empire. ***The Yokudans worship this kalpa's version of the Aedra: Diagna, HoonDing, Ius, Leki, Morwha (Mara), Onsi, Ruptga (Akatosh), Satakal (Aurbis = Anu + Padomay), Sep (Lorkhan), Tava (Kynareth), Tu'whacca (Arkay), Zeht (Zenithar). ***This kalpa's version of the Magna Ge create the God of Hope, Lehkelogah (Mehrunes Dagon), in Lyg. ***Lehkelogah takes control of the Red Legion and leads a rebellion against the forces of Sep the Upstart. ****The rebellion which saw the towers of CHIM-EL GHARJYG toppled, great cities destroyed, templars of the Upstart slaughtered, and slaves violently revolting against their keepers as hope spread like a brush-fire. ***Lehkelogah's Rebellion brought about the end of the Kalpa with the destruction of their towers. ***Ruptga saved much of the continent of Yokuda, bringing it into the next Kalpa. ****This saved the Yokudan humans and the Sinistral Elves. ***The Hist managed to seal a part of their realm and survive into the next Kalpa, though there their land was split in two: one part staying in Oblivion while the other part was molded into Tamriel. ***A number of Dreugh manage to survive into the next Kalpa, saved by the Ruddy Man. ***The Ruddy Man splits, most of him becoming the Daedric Prince Molag Bal. ***The god known as Xero-Lyg survives into the next Kalpa and becomes one of the Magna Ge. ***Lehkelogah survives into the next Kalpa, but is twisted and transformed into the Daedric Prince Mehrunes Dagon. *The Original Spirits or Et'Ada emerge within the Aurbis are either aligned with Anu (Anuic spirits) or Padomay (Padomaic spirits). *Lorkhan and Auri-El are the first spirits born into the Aurbis, Lorkhan wanders and Auri-El creates time. *Lorkhan, a Padomaic spirit, travels the Aurbis and conceives the concept that Mundus should be created. *Lorkhan tricks or convinces other Et'Ada to join him. Those that do become known as the Aedra and those that do not become known as the Daedra. **Most Aedra are Anuic spirits while most Daedra are Padomaic spirits. *The Aedra create twelve worlds of creation. Some creation myths believe each world is a God. **These twelve worlds are molded together to create Nirn. *Many of the Aedra die during the creation with some becoming mortals to ensure the continuation of life on Mundus whilst some become the Ehlnofey or 'Earthbones', the Laws of Nature. *Many of the Aedra, following after Magnus, flee back to Aetherius, a realm within the Aurbis, and become the Magna Ge, tearing holes in Oblivion. *Auri-El establishes the first kingdoms of the Old Ehlnofey on Atmora and the supposed land Aldmeris. *The dragon Jermulgraag is created by Auri-El along with countless others of his kind. *A large number of Aedra are disappointed and angry with the creation of Mundus and seek revenge. These include the ancestors of Elves, the Old Ehlnofey, whose leader was Auri-El and whose heroes included Trinimac, Phynaster and Syrabane. *Auri-El sought out Lorkhan in battle and warred with him. Lorkhan's followers included the ancestors of Man, the Wandering Ehlnofey and whose heroes included Kyne, Tsun, Stuhn, Jhunal. *Atmora is conquered by the armies of Man. *The war ends when Trinimac tears Lorkhan's heart out and Auri-El fires it into the sea with his bow. *The war causes the mega-continent on Nirn to become flooded and fracture into smaller continents and islands. *The lands inhabited by the Wandering Ehlnofey, which include Akavir and Atmora, become isolated. These lands are where the Tsaesci and Atmorans originate. *Some Wandering Ehlnofey remain on Tamriel, they become the Nedes. *The Old Ehlnofey remain on the supposed land Aldmeris and become the Aldmer. Merethic Era Early Merethic *The Towers are constructed, starting with the Adamantine Tower in the land later known as High Rock. *Time stabilizes and the Merethic Era starts in ME 2500. *The Wandering Ehlnofey that remained on Tamriel become the various aboriginal peoples of the continent: **The Goblins and Minotaurs in the heartlands. **The Lamias and Nymphs in the northwest. **The Giants in the north. **The Imgas in the southwest. **The Lilmoths in the southeast. **The Rieklings in the northeastern island of Solstheim. **The Sloads in the isles to the southwest of the continent. **The Nedic human tribes: the heartland Nedes, the Reachmen Nedes, the Kothrigi, Al-Gemha, Men-of-Ge, Al-Hared, Orma and Men-of-Ket (Ket Keptu). *The Wandering Ehlnofey that remained on Akavir become the various aboriginal peoples of the continent: Akaviri Humans, Tsaeci, Tang Mo, Ka'Po'Tun and the Kamal. *In the lands of Black Marsh the Hist create the reptilian race of beastfolk named the Saxhleel to serve them. *The Dreugh that survived the destruction of the previous Kalpa expand across Tamriel's seas, but they are nowhere near as powerful as they were in Lyg. *Aldmer that were stranded on the continent of Tamriel, particularly in the lands of Elsweyr, are transformed by the Daedric Prince Azura into the feline race named the Khajiit. *Auri-El's first born children, the Dragons, inhabit the continents of Atmora and Akavir. **With their overwhelming power, the Dragons take control of the races that live in those continents and rule over them. *The Sinistral Elf Empire in Yokuda begins to weaken from the transition from the previous Kalpa, as much of their continent was destroyed in the process. *The Magna Ge called Merid-Nunda starts to consult with Daedric Princes of Oblivion. *Magnus discovers that one of his followers are dealing with the Daedra and banishes Merid-Nunda to the Void. *Merid-Nunda becomes the Daedric Prince Meridia and creates her own realm in Oblivion, the Colored Rooms, by bending and shaping the rays of light from Magnus. *Meridia creates the Daedric beings known as Aurorans to inhabit her realm and serve her. Middle Merethic Uncertain Dates *The Aldmer Orgnum leads a rebellion in Aldmeris, but fails and is exiled along with his followers to the island of Pyandonea. **The powerful and wealthy wizard Orgnum started his rebellion after attaining immortality. **Orgnum and his followers are transformed in the process and become the Maormer. *The Aldmer leave the doomed and now-lost continent of Aldmeris (also known as 'Old Ehlnofey') and settle in Tamriel. First colonies are distributed widely along the entire coast of Tamriel. Later, inland settlements were founded primarily in fertile lowlands in southwest and central Tamriel. **They first arrive in island of Auridon then spread to the rest of the Summerset Isles. **The native population of Sloads tries to fight against the Aldmer but lose the war and are banished to the archipelago of Thras. *The Sloads begin to rebuild their Coral Kingdom in Thras. *The sophisticated, literate, and technologically advanced Aldmeri culture drive the primitive beastfolk into the jungles, marshes, mountains, and wastelands. *The Adamantine Tower is rediscovered and captured by the Direnni, a prominent and powerful Aldmeri clan. *Crystal Tower is built on Summerset Isle and, later, White-Gold Tower is built by the Ayleids in Cyrodiil. This further stabilizes times and space on Mundus. *One of these Aldmeri Explorers, Torval the Pilot, explores and charts Tamriel sea-lanes and the River Niben, located in southern Tamriel. He sails deep into central Cyrodiil, and acquires the Eight Islands (the site of White Gold Tower) from the beastfolk natives in exchange for the secret of literacy. *Aldmeri explorers map the coasts of Vvardenfell, building the First Era High Elven wizard towers at Ald Redaynia, Bal Fell, Tel Aruhn, and Tel Mora in Morrowind. *The Ayleids flourish in the jungles surrounding White-Gold Tower. Ayleids, also known as the Heartland High Elves, preserved the Dawn Era magic and language of the Ehlnofey. *Ostensibly a tribute-land to the High King of Alinor, Cyrodiil was often so isolated from the Summerset Isles as to be its own sovereign nation. *Eventually the Ayleids declare their independence from Alinor and form their many city-states into the Ayleid Dominion. **The Ayleids enslave the local Nedic peoples. *Aldmer that settled in the woodlands province of Valenwood make the Green Pact with the Forest God Y'ffre and are transformed into the Bosmer. ME 1500 *The ancestors of the Reachmen, a Nedic Tribe that worships the Olds Gods (Aedric and Daedric beings), are driven from the Tamrielic heartlands and migrate into the Druadach Mountains. ME 1300 *The Dwemer, a free-thinking, reclusive elven clan devoted to the secrets of science, engineering, and alchemy conduct one of the first exodus from the Summerset Isles. These elves settle in the northeastern lands and name the land Dwemereth. They established numerous underground cities across the land. ME 1200 *The Dwemer found the cities of Mzulft and Kagrenzel in the mountain range later known as the Velothi Mountains. *The Dwemer expand across Skyrim and create the Dwemer Freehold. ME 1100 *The Chimer, dynamic, ambitious, long-lived elven clans devoted to fundamentalist ancestor worship, followed the Prophet Veloth out of ancestral Elven homelands to settle in the lands now known as Dwemereth. They begin the period of the High Velothi Culture. *Despising the secular culture and profane practices of the Dwemer, the Chimer also coveted the lands and resources of the Dwemer, and for centuries provoked them with minor raids and territorial disputes. *Trinimac the Warrior, strongest of the Aldmeri ancestor spirits, and his people try to halt the Velothi dissident movement. However, Daedric Prince Boethiah, as one of the masterminds of the movement, tricks and eats Trinimac. Trinimac's body and spirit are corrupted, and he emerges as the Daedric Prince Malacath. The rest of his people are changed as well, and became the Orsimer. *The Orsimer are forced into the wilds by the Aldmer, spreading through Tamriel. **The Orsimer that stay in Valenwood become known as the Wood Orcs. **The Orsimer that travel north into the mountains become known as the Iron Orcs. ME 1050 *The religious heretics of the Chantry of Auriel flee from the Summerset Isles to escape persecution for their beliefs. *The Chantry initially settles in the heartlands with the Ayleid Dominion. ME 1000 *Unable to cope with the Ayleid's worship of the Daedra, the Chantry of Auriel flees north into lands of the Dwemer Freehold. *Their leader, Altar Hilyanar founds the city of Altanium on the shores of the Ilinalta. *Altar Hilyanar is proclaimed king and founds the Kingdom of Mereth. *Altar's people use magic to adapt to their new home and are transformed into the Falmer. ME 900 *The Falmer expand into the Rift and found the city of Ilinhame on the island in the middle of Lake Honnith. *The Orsimer migrate into Skyrim and begins to found their strongholds in its mountains. Late Merethic Uncertain Dates *Velothi high culture disappears on Vvardenfell Island and the Dwemer expand to the island of Vvardenfell. *Degenerate Velothi devolves into tribal cultures. *The original First Era High Elven wizard towers along the coasts of Tamriel are abandoned. ME 800 *King Altar Hilyanar dies. *Helvaro Hilyanar is proclaimed the new King of Mereth. ME 680 *King Helvaro Hilyanar dies. *Riloth Hilyanar is proclaimed the new King of Mereth. ME 500 *King Riloth Hilyanar dies. *Sercene Hilyanar is proclaimed the next King of Mereth. ME 400 *Resource scarcity causes the Atmorans to begin sailing south through the Sea of Ghosts to seak new lands. *The Atmorans discover Mereth and begin to raid the Falmer settlements. ME 380 *The Atmorans settle the island of Roscrea to serve as a base for further raids into Mereth. ME 350 *The first Atmoran settlements appear in the northern coast of Mereth, but are short-lived and abandoned. ME 320 *Ysgramor is born in Idavoll, Atmora ME 300 *Atmora is in civil war, caused by in-fighting among its kings for supplies in the harsh continent. *Ysgramor and several Atmorans head south and settle on Mereth's northeastern shores. They found the city of Saarthal. *Yngol is born to Ysgramor and his wife Gíslaug in Saarthal, the first child born in Saarthal. ME 290 *Saarthal has grown into a large colony. *Ylgar is born to Ysgramor and his wife Gíslaug in Saarthal. *The Atmorans of Saarthal discover the Aedric artifact known as the Eye of Magnus. *King Sercene Hilyanar orders his forces to attack Saarthal and reclaim the Eye of Magnus. *The Falmer attack Saarthal in the dead of night and slaughter nearly all its citizens in the event known as the Night of Tears. **Ysgramor's wife, Gíslaug, dies protecting her sons. *Ysgramor and two of his sons survive the slaughter and return to Atmoran to share the tale with their kin. *Ysgramor becomes known as the Bringer of Words. *Ysgramor founds Clan Word-Bringer. ME 280 *Start of the Return. *Ysgramor rounds up Five Hundred Companions in Atmora and serves as their Harbinger. **Ysgramor is joined by the heroes: Harrald Hairy-Breeks and Ahzidal the Embittered Destroyer. *Dozens of ships are built in the shipyards of the city of Jylkurfyk. *The Five Hundred Companions sail to Mereth in the event known as the Return. *Ysgramor's eldest son, Yngol, dies at sea along with his crew after a storm known as the Storm of Separation. *Ysgramor builds Yngol's Barrow for his dead son. *The Five Hundred reclaim Saarthal from the elves. *The Circle of Captains is formed and decided that every captain and his crew should make their own paths and separate, carving a bloody path through the elven lands. *Rikvard Who-Strode-Threw-Snow warns Ysgramor of a Falmer ambush and saves his crew from slaughter at night by the elves. *Rikvard founds Clan Snow-Strider. *Harrald Hairy-Breeks is recognised as the god Ysmir and is worshipped by the Atmorans for his deeds. ME 270 *The crew of the Jorrvaskr stumbles onto the Skyforge. *Captain Jeek of the River decides to settle in the land and founds the village of Drakefell, starting with the mead hall of Jorrvaskr. *Captain Jeek founds Clan River-Drake. *Ysgramor leads the crews of the Ylgermet, the Kaal Kaaz and Sadon Reyth to battle elves in the eastern lands of Mereth. *Ysgramor stumbles onto Yngol's Barrow and decides to settle down. **The town of Yorgrim is founded near the barrow. **Ysgramor appoints Captain Kábeinn Cold-Mouth of the Kaal Kaaz as Chief of Yorgrim. *After the elves are defeated the Atmorans force the captured survivors to build the city of Vindhelm as a monument to mankind. *The Jarldom of Østmark is founded. **Ysgramor becomes the first Jarl of Østmark and rules from Vindhelm. *The Falmer capital of Altanium is attacked by the Atmorans, led by Captain Heimir of the Harp and the crew of the Eikthyrnir. *Altanium is burned to the ground and the royal family is killed. *King Sercene Hilyanar is killed by the Bloodaxe. *Beldar the Snow Prince is the last surviving royal and is proclaimed the new King of Mereth. ME 260 *Saarthal is rebuilt by Clan Sea-King. *The Jarldom of Saarthal is founded. ME 250 *The city of Dagastar is founded by Clan Shield-Bearer. *The Jarldom of Blekva is founded. ME 240 *Vikord One-Ear, second captain of Brakkeld founds the mead hall of Brakkstein. *The town of Shorstein is founded by the crew of the Brakkeld. *Vikord One-Ear founds Clan Spear-Shaker. *The Jarldom of Reftva is founded. *Jarl Ysgramor Word-Bringer dies. *Ylgar Word-Bringer is proclaimed the new jarl of Østmark. *Following Ysgramor's death, the Five Hundred Companions reorganize into the Companions. *The Circle of Captains chooses a new Harbinger of the Companions: Jeek of the River, former captain of Jorrvaskr. *Hrólfr is born to Ylgar Word-Bringer and his wife Laufey in Vindhelm, Østmark. ME 230 *The Atmorans invade the island of Solstheim. *Beldar the Snow Prince is killed in battle by Finna Who-Threw-the-Sword. *Finna's sword becomes known as Vísibani, the Prince-Slayer, and she founds Clan Prince-Slayer. ME 220 *The Dwemer give the Falmer a bargain for safe haven in their underground cities. *Many Falmer agree and accept servitude in exchange for safety. *The Falmer are betrayed by the Dwemer, being forcefully blinded through alchemy and turned into slaves. *Falmer survivors that didn't take the Dwemer's bargain retreat to Ilinhame *The Arch-Curate of Ilinhame takes charge of the city. *The Arch-Curate proclaims Fanacas Velkeya the new King of Mereth. *Jeek of the River, Harbinger of the Companions, dies. *Jeek's chosen sucessor, Hrólfr Word-Bringer, becomes the new Harbinger and starts the tradition of each Harbinger choosing their own sucessor. ME 210 *Jarl Ylgar Word-Bringer dies. *Hrólfr Word-Bringer becomes the new Jarl of Vindhelm. **Hrólfr gives up his position as Harbinger of the Companions when he becomes Jarl. *Hrólfr chooses Finna Who-Threw-The-Sword as Harbinger. ME 200 *Many Atmorans begin to migrate to the lands conquered by the elves, now known as Skyrim. With them come the Dragons and their Cult, the rulers of Atmora. *The Dragon Cult founds the city of Bromjuunar in Skyrim and makes it the new capital of Atmora. ME 160 *Finna Who-Threw-The-Sword, Harbinger of the Companions, dies. *Finna chooses Tanngniðr Flame-Hair as Harbinger. ME 130 *Tanngniðr Flame-Hair, Harbinger of the Companions, dies. *Tanngniðr chooses Foldheiðr Darkhammer as Harbinger. ME 100 *The town of Haafingar is founded by Clan Fairhair, wielders of the Bloodaxe. *Foldheiðr Darkhammer, Harbinger of the Companions, dies. *Foldheiðr chooses Auðin Fireheart as Harbinger. *The future dragon priest Nahlotjun is born. ME 80 *Auðin Fireheart, Harbinger of the Companions, dies. *Auðin chooses Øfden Fire-Breath as Harbinger. ME 60 *King Fanacas Velkeya dies. *Mafrero Velkeya is proclaimed the new King of Mereth. ME 50 *Annarr Sea-King becomes the new Jarl of Saarthal. ME 40 *Jǫrmunrekr Spear-Shaker becomes the new Jarl of Reftva. *Øfden Fire-Breath, Harbinger of the Companions, dies. *Øfden chooses Finna Spear-Shaker, sister of Jarl Jǫrmunrekr, as Harbinger. ME 30 *Egil the Crow of Clan Shield-Bearer becomes the new Jarl of Blekva. *Valdar River-Drake becomes the new Thane of Drakefell. *Svafrlami Bloodskal becomes the new Chief of Hirstaang. ME 20 *Eysteinn Fairhair becomes the new Thane of Haafingar. *Sigi Word-Bringer becomes the new Jarl of Østmark. *Skalds in Haafingar spark a rebellion against the Dragons and their priests. *The Dragon War stars. *The Atmorans in Skyrim rebel against the tyrannical Alduin and his dragon kin. *The war goes poorly for the Atmorans, who prove no match for the power of the dragons. *A hero named Wulfharth the Voiceless appears and begins to lead the Atmorans against the dragons. *The dragon Paarthurnax is convinced by the goddess Kyne to change sides and aid the humans. *Paarthurnax teaches the Atmorans how to use the power of the dragons: the Thu'um; forming the first Tongues. *Thane Valdar sides with the dragons and invades Østmark. *Jarl Sigi is defeated in battle and forced into being an outlaw. ME 10 *Despite being able to use the Thu'um, the humans still struggle to defeat the dragons. *The Tongues seek help from the Dragon Priest Miraak, who had power that could rival the dragons. **Miraak refuses to help the Tongues, instead declaring his own rebellion on Solstheim. *Sigi the Outlaw gathers his strength and launches a counter-attack against Thane Valdar. *Sigi the Outlaw is killed in battle. *Rerir Word-Bringer kills Thane Valdar in battle, avenging his father. *Rerir the Avenger is proclaimed the new Jarl of Østmark. *Randver River-Drake is proclaimed the new Thane of Drakefell. *Jarl Annarr Sea-King dies in battle against the Dragon Priests. *Heremód Sea-King is proclaimed the new Jarl of Saarthal. *Miraak's rebellion is crushed by other Dragon Priests and he is imprisoned by his fellow priest, Vahlok the Jailor. *Miraak's Temple on Solstheim is razed by the dragons for his betrayal. *The Tongues develop their own shout: Dragonrend; to defeat the dragons. *Finna Spear-Shaker, Harbinger of the Companions, dies in battle against the dragons. *Finna's chosen sucessor, Captain Kabbi Shield-Thrower declares himself Harbinger. **Kabbi fights on the side of the Dragon Cult along with the crews of the Darumzu, Sadon Reyth and Kaal Kaaz. *Captain Einnleif Gray-Mane declares himself Harbinger. **Einnleif fights on the side of the Tongues and the rebels. 1st Era 1st Century 1E 0 *King Eplear Camoran of the Bosmer begins the First Era by founding the Camoran Dynasty. *Alduin is confronted by three Tongues: Hakon One-Eye, Felldir the Old and Gormlaith Golden-Hilt; at the Throat of the World. **Dragonrend proves not to be enough to defeat Alduin. **Gormlaith Golden-Hilt is killed by Alduin. **Felldir the Old uses an Elder Scroll to banish Alduin from the flow of time. 1E 1 *With the absence of Alduin, the dragons begin to lose the war. *Jarl Jǫrmunrekr Spear-Shaker dies in battle. *Jǫrmunrekr's son, Þjoðrekr the Great, inherits the Jarldom of Reftva. 1E 2 *The Dragon War ends. *The Dragon Cult is overthrown and its remnants went into hiding, but continued being hunted down by the Atmorans. *Atmora and Skyrim fall into Civil War as many try to fill the power vacuum left by the Dragon Cult. *The two Harbingers, Kabbi and Einnleif, duel in the final battle of the Dragon War. **Einnleif slays Kabbi in personal combat. *The Companion crews of the Darumzu, the Sadon Reyth and Kaal Kaaz are disbanded and their mead halls destroyed by Harbinger Einnleif. 1E 3 *Dragon Cult remnants scatter and go into hiding throughout Skyrim, entombed the remains of the dragons that died during the war. *The surviving dragons are driven into the wilderness by the Atmorans, who continue to hunt them. 1E 4 *The city of Bromjunaar is sacked by Thane Randver River-Drake and the surrounding lands are conquered by him. *Randver River-Drake proclaims himself Jarl of Hvitstrad. 1E 5 *Thane Eysteinn Fairhair proclaims himself the Jarl of Haafingar. *Drakefell and Haafingar take ownership of all the lands previously belonging to Bromjuunar. 1E 6 *Vahlok the Jailor rallies his forces on Solstheim and attempts to fight back attacking Atmoran forces. *Vahlok is defeat in battle and Solstheim is liberated from the Dragon Priests. 1E 7 *Chief Svafrlami Bloodskal takes control of Solstheim and proclaims himself Jarl. 1E 10 *Jarl Svafrlami Bloodskal dies. *Svafrlami's son, Sinfjǫtli Bloodskal, inherits the Jarldom of Solstheim. *The Atmoran Kings call a truce and signed a peace treaty, creating the Atmoran Confederacy. *The Confederacy moves the capital of Atmora to Jylkurfyk. *The Holds of Skyrim become tributaries to the Confederacy. 1E 11 *Jarl Eysteinn Fairhair dies. *Eysteinn's son, Gudrød the Hunter, inherits the Jarldom of Haafingar. 1E 20 *The earliest recordings of the Psijic Order. *The renowned Breton sage and author The Voernet travels to the Isle of Artaeum to meet with Iachesis, the Ritemaster of the Psijics. 1E 26 *Einnleif Gray-Mane, Harbinger of the Companions, dies. *Einnleif chooses his son, Þiúðr Gray-Mane, as Harbinger. 1E 28 *Jarl Egil the Crow dies. *Egil's eldest son Óttarr Shield-Bearer inherits the Jarldom of Blekva. *Þiúðr Gray-Mane, Harbinger of the Companions, dies in battle. *Þiúðr's close friend, Dafi Snow-Strider, becomes Harbinger. 1E 32 *Jarl Sinfjǫtli Bloodskal dies. *Sinfjǫtli's son, Pálnir Bloodskal, inherits the Jarldom of Solstheim. 1E 35 *Jarl Randver River-Drake dies. *Randver's son, Ragnar River-Drake, inherits the Jarldom of Hvitstrad. *Jarl Heremód Sea-King dies. *Heremód's son, Skjöldr Sea-King, inherits the Jarldom of Saarthal. 1E 36 *Aðils Shield-Bearer is born to Jarl Óttarr and his wife. 1E 38 *The younger son of Jarl Egil the Crow, Áli Battle-Boar, challenges his brother's right to rule. *Jarl Óttarr is killed by Áli Battle-Boar. *Áli Battle-Boar becomes the new Jarl of Blekva. 1E 42 *Jarl Gudrød the Hunter dies. *Gudrød's illegitimate son, Halfdan Black-Flame, becomes Jarl of Haafingar. 1E 43 *Jarl Rerir the Avenger dies. *Rerir's son, Vǫlsung the Ill-Fated, inherits the Jarldom of Østmark. 1E 51 *Jarl Vǫlsung the Ill-Fated's curse comes to a head and he dies. *Vǫlsung's son, Sigmund Word-Bringer, inherits the Jarldom of Østmark. 1E 52 *16 year old Aðils Shield-Bearer starts a rebellion against his uncle. *Aðils kills his uncle Jarl Áli, earning the nickname 'the Great'. *Aðils the Great becomes the new Jarl of Blekva. *Jarl Þjoðrekr the Great dies. *Þjoðrekr's son, Studas Spear-Shaker, inherits the Jarldom of Reftva. 1E 61 *Dafi Snow-Strider, Harbinger of the Companions, dies. *Dafi chooses Salbjǫrn Sharktooth as Harbinger. 1E 68 *The last migrating fleet from Atmora arrives in Skyrim. The people are so malnourished that they look almost like corpses. 1E 70 *Jarl Skjöldr Sea-King dies. *Skjöldr's son, Fróði Sea-King, inherits the Jarldom of Saarthal. 1E 74 *Jarl Pálnir Bloodskal dies. *Pálnir's son, Tóki Bloodskal, inherits the Jarldom of Solstheim. 1E 75 *Jarl Halfdan Black-Flame dies. *Halfdan's son, Haakon Fairhair, inherits the Jarldom of Haafingar. 1E 80 *Jarl Ragnar River-Drake dies. *Ragnar's son, Gjalund River-Drake, inherits the Jarldom of Hvitstrad. 1E 85 *Heimir Spear-Shaker kills the giant Aspilian and earns the nickname 'the Brave'. 1E 88 *Jarl Sigmund Word-Bringer dies. *Sigmund's son, Sigurðr the Farmer, inherits the Jarldom of Østmark. *Jarl Studas Spear-Shaker dies. *Studas' son, Heimir the Brave, inherits the Jarldom of Reftva. *Shalidor founds The College in Saarthal Hold. *Shalidor becomes the first Arch-Mage of the College. *The families of the mages of the new College come with them and create a small settlement around it. 1E 90 *Jarl Gjalund River-Drake conquers the Reachmen settlement of H'roldan. 1E 93 *Olaf Word-Bringer is born to Jarl Sigurðr and his wife Åsta. 1E 96 *Salbjǫrn Sharktooth, Harbinger of the Companions, dies. *Salbjǫrn chooses Sága Flame-Hair as Harbinger. 1E 97 *Companion Bjarfrud Skjoralmor founds the village of Falkreath. *Bjarfrud declares himself Jarl of Falkreath. *The settlement around the College has grown into the village of Frøsselvirk. 2nd Century 1E 103 *Sága Flame-Hair, Harbinger of the Companions, dies. *Sága chooses Labbi Battle-Born as Harbinger. 1E 104 *Jarl Tóki Bloodskal dies. *Tóki's son, Ingjaldr Bloodskal, inherits the Jarldom of Solstheim. 1E 106 *Skorm Snow-Strider is born in Vindhelm, Østmark. 1E 107 *Kane Styrson is born to the Ayleid slaves: Suna and Styr Silver-Tongue; at the city of Rielle. 1E 108 *Jarl Fróði Sea-King dies. *Fróði's son, Arngrim Sea-King, inherits the Jarldom of Saarthal. *Hefndir Sturmhaukr is born to the Falmer Terselin 9 months after she was raped by the Atmoran Skulgoll. *Heyvahkrin is born in the Temple of Nahlotjun. 1E 113 *Jarl Bjarfrud Skjoralmor declares war on Jarl Gjalund River-Drake for the town of Blekforstun. *In 25th of Hearthfire, Harald Word-Bringer is born to Jarl Sigurðr the Farmer and his wife Åsta. 1E 114 *Jarl Gjalund is killed in battle and Falkreath takes control of the lands of Blekforstun. *Gjalund's son, Ivar River-Drake, inherits the Jarldom of Hvitstrad. 1E 115 *Olaf Word-Bringer joins the Cult of Shor as a priest, disinheriting himself. *Harald Word-Bringer becomes heir apparent to Jarl Sigurðr. 1E 116 *Jofrodr Sword-Thrower is born in Hirstaang, Solstheim. *Reyl Golden-Maid is born in Skyrim. 1E 119 *Labbi Battle-Born, Harbinger of the Companions, dies in battle. *Labbi's chosen successor, Radagulf Begalin, becomes Harbinger. 1E 120 *Reeth Gylden-hand is born on the island of Olenveld. 1E 121 *Jarl Aðils the Great dies. *Aðils' daughter, Skuld Shield-Bearer, inherits the Jarldom of Blekva. 1E 122 *Tiskr Rjaakasig is born in Drakefell, Hvitstrad. 1E 123 *Jarl Haakon Fairhair dies. *Haakon's son, Erik Fairhair, inherits the Jarldom of Haafingar. *Jarl Heimir the Brave dies. *Heimir's daughter, Hildr Spear-Shaker, inherits the Jarldom of Reftva. 1E 129 *Harald Word-Bringer finishes his training in the Thu'um with the Cult of Kyne. *Frøsselvirk grows into a town, the third largest settlement in Saarthal Hold. *Shalidor resigns as Arch-Mage of the College. *Gauldur, Shalidor's apprentice, passes his master's test in the secret labyrinth in Bromjuunar. *Gauldur is chosen by Shalidor as the second Arch-Mage of the College. 1E 138 *Tannr is born in a cave south of Yorgrim. 1E 139 *Jarl Sigurðr the Farmer becomes sick with the same illness that killed his wife. *A treasure hunter finds the lair of the dragon Jermulgraag. **He steals the Silver Dragon Claw that opens the hidden temple. **He is killed by the dragon, but during the chase the dragon is spotted by a local hunter. **The hunter spreads word of the dragon through his town in Yorgrim. **Thane Harald Word-Bringer puts a bounty on the dragon. *A group of adventurers heads after Jermulgraag. Category:Timelines